Watching Gravity Falls!
by Alexis Nite
Summary: Not much for a summary...
1. Prologue

"Hmm…. What to do?" Alex says to herself, "What to do?" She looks around on the internet to see what she can do, but then she sees a picture from her favorite TV show, **_Gravity Falls_**. "THAT'S IT!" She yells, "A **_Gravity Falls_** Marathon with not just the Pines family and the six other **_Gravity Falls_** characters that are part of the Bill Cipher Wheel, but others too!" With a snap of her fingers, she sets up a theater room. "What better than watching **_GravityFalls_** on the big screen?!" She then turns to the seats and then sets them up, putting a picture that represents each person she'll bring here. "Now to get everyone!" She said gleefully as she left to get her guests.

The first people were of course the **_Gravity Falls_** cast. "Huh?! What happened?! Where are we?!" Dipper said as he _poofed_ into the lobby of the theater, but then Mable, his twin sister, soon landed on top of him, "Ow! Mable, you okay?" "Yeah Bro bro…" Mable replied. When Alex first saw the Pines twins, she was a little confused because the two twins in front of her looked sixteen, not thirteen. Then she remembered that the **_Gravity Falls_** episodes may have just ended 2016, but the TV show took place in the summer of 2012. Dipper and Mable were now sixteen and in more/less than six months, turn seventeen.

"Need a hand?" Alex asked as she held her hands out for the twins, but Mable immediately popped up and said, "Hi, I'm Mable! The guy down on the ground is Dipper! Where are we? Do you know where we are? Did you bring us here? Are you a witch? CHEESE ITS!" That last part caught Alex off guard and she said, "What?" "Ha-ha! Seeing if you were paying attention!" she replied. Dipper then got up and then asked, "Who are you and where are we?!" Alex cleared her throat as she tried not to _fan-girl_ over the fact that Dipper and Mable Pines were right in front of her. "Hello there, I'm Alex, AKA AshPheonix284. Where you are is the **Gravity Falls** Marathon Theater!" She said with a smile.

"Whoa! Are we in **_Gravity Falls_**?" Mable asked smiling and showing that she had no braces now. "Marathon? Was there some sort of movie or show about **_Gravity Falls_**?" Dipper asked. "Actually, a TV show was made about events **_Gravity Falls_** had in the summer of 2012!" Alex replied. "Four years ago?! That's when…" Dipper started to say, but stopped. "What?" Alex asked, then at the same time as Dipper, quoted with him, "Nevermind all that…" Dipper and Mable gave a surprised looked at the sixteen year-old girl with black hair with red streaks, stormy grey eyes, and wolf ears and tail, who was laughing at saying. Dipper was _even more_ surprised and speechless when he realized that the girl had wolf ears and tail. "How did you…?" Mable started to ask, but then jumped back when she realized the wolf ears and tail, yelling, "WITCH!" Alex said while laughing, "No, I'm not a witch. I'm a Half-Wolf!" "What does that mean?" Dipper asked. "It means I'm half person and _half wolf_ … seriously it's in the name… Anyway, I know about the Weirdmageddon and Bill Cipher and the monsters and all that," Alex replied, "Like I said, TV show staring the Pines Family, Dipper, Mable, Stanley, and Stanford! **_Gravity Falls!_** "

"Whoa! Wait… How come we didn't know about this?" Dipper and Mable asked in union. "Two words. Alternate Universe…." She replied again, "And no, I don't work with Bill… God he was annoying... anyway, speaking of Universe, we have to get everyone else too..." Dipper and Mable exchanged a nervous glance, and then Mable said with a smile, "At least she's not evil!" "Who's _everyone else_?" Dipper asked nervously. "Umm… Stanley, Stanford, Wendy, Soos, MuGucket, Robbie, Pacifica, Gideon, Candy and Grenda from **_Gravity Falls_** … Oh! And Waddles too!" Alex listed followed by Mable letting out a very high (and excited) screech, which made Alex cover her wolf ears and yelped, "EARS! EARS!" "Mable!" Dipper said as he glared at his sister. "Anyway, we also have a few other people from the TV shows **_Steven Universe_** and **_Star vs. the Forces of Evil_** and a few fanfic OCs from some fanfictions stories…. I'm pretty sure that's it... Anyway, one moment!" The Half-Wolf girl said as she snapped her fingers.

With that, the Stan twins, Wendy, Soos, MuGucket, Robbie, Pacifica, Gideon, Candy, Grenda, and Waddles _poofed_ in out of nowhere. "Holy Moses!" Stanly said, and then Stanford yelped, "Where are we?" "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Dipper and Mable said in union as they ran to their grunkles. "Kids?!" the older twins said (also in union) when they saw the younger twins and hugged them. "Okay, what's going on here?!" Pacifica said. "Yeah, I was in the middle of a concert!" Robbie yelled. "That's a lie," Alex said with a smirk. That's when everyone who hadn't met Alex took notice to the Half-Wolf. "Whoa, it's a girl werewolf!" Grenda said. "Actually…/–" both Alex and Ford started to say, but Alex stopped. "… she's a Half-Wolf. Like it says in the name, she's half human and half wolf," Ford adjusted his glasses as turned to Alex and asked, "You must have brought us here, right?" Alex nodded and said, "And I'll explain my reason why when everyone else is here. I already broke it down for Dipper and Mable, who arrived before you guys. Just wait right here and when everyone else is here… NO physical fights!" Alex went to another part of the lobby and snapped her fingers again.

This time however, the two main characters from **_Star vs. The Forces of Evil_** , Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, _poofed_ in. "What the –?" Marco yelped, then saw Alex and her wolf ears and tail and yelled, "Star, LOOK OUT! WEREWOLF!" By now, Alex was starting to get a little annoyed. Star looks at Alex and to Marco's surprise, runs up to her and hugs her. "OHMYGOD! You're AshPheonix284!" Star yelled into Alex's ear. Alex again covered her ears and yelped, "OW! WOLF EARS STAR!" "Oh… Sorry my Half-Wolf internet friend!" Star said with a smile. Marco looked confused as Star greeted Alex and asked, "You know _her_?!" Star looked at Marco and replied, "Of course I know her! She might not be a princess, but she's still a Half-Wolf friend from another dimension! By the way, what are we doing here Al– Oh! Right, Alex this is Marco Diaz, Marco this is Alex Half-Wolf, AKA AshPheonix284!" Marco looked at Alex nervously and said, "Nice to… meet you…? As Star was starting to say, what are we doing here?" Alex turned to Star and said, "Could you and Marco go over to the large group over there," she pointed over to the **_Gravity Falls_** group, "and wait there. Oh, and could you and Ford, the guy in the trench coat and red sweater, explain to Marco about the difference between a Half-Wolf and a werewolf. I'll explain my reason when everyone is here." Star looked at the group of people, looked back at Alex and said with a smile, "Okay Alex! Come on Marco!" Star skipped to the **_Gravity Falls_** gang with Marco nervously following not far behind.

"Alright, now for the **_Steven Universe_** crew… or at least Steven, Connie, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst," Alex said to herself, "along with the fanfic Half-Gem **_Steven Universe_** OC, Onyx." With another snap of her fingers, Steven, Connie, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst _poofed_ right in front of her. Pearl was the fastest to react and yelled, "Who are you and why have you brought us here… wolf girl…?" "WHOA! YOU'RE HALF WOLF!" Steven said when he saw Alex's ears and tail. "Finally someone calls me what I am! A Half-Wolf!" Alex said happily. Connie noticed the large group not far from them and asked, "What's going on? Who are you? How are you half wolf?" "Slow down! I'm Alex Half-Wolf, I'll explain soon what's going on, and I just am a Half-Wolf." Alex replied. "Yo this place is pretty cool!" Amethyst said as she looked around. "I see no harm coming to us, just us and that group over there going t–" Garnet started to say, but Alex interrupted, "Garnet! I know that you can see the future and everything, but please don't spoil anything!" For a moment there was just silence, but Garnet said, "Sure, this seems quite fun."

"Great! I still have to get one more person from another AU of _**Steven Universe**_ ," Alex said cheerfully. "Who is it? IS IT LARS!" Steven said. The Half-Wolf looked down at the fourteen year-old and said, "Sorry Steven, but you won't know her. Her name is Onyx, she's... well... Like you, but she'll only know what she is and her name... nothing else. It's the only way I could get her here today." With the snap of her fingers, a normal looking, sixteen year-old girl with black hair and ruby red eyes, _poofed_ in front of Alex and the _**Steven Universe**_ gang. The girl looked at the Gems and said, "Ooookay... What the heck just happened?" Steven and Connie are amazed at the new girl while the Gems looked confused. Then Pearl starts laughing uncontrollably. "THAT'S ONYX?! She sure doesn't look like one!" Pearl says through her laughing fit. The new girl, now annoyed, says to Pearl, "I'm a Half-Gem! That means I'm half an onyx gem, half human!" She then pulls up her dark grey shirt sleeve and shows a black gem on her right shoulder. Pearl then shuts up after seeing the gem. "Onyx, lets not start fights. We have a TV show Marathon to start!" Alex said, "Now you guys can join everyone else over there!"

As the last group of people joined everyone, Alex stood on top of a counter in front of the _**Gravity Falls**_ , **_Star vs. The Forces of Evil_** , _**Steven Universe**_ gangs and Onyx and said, "Hello everyone! I'm Alex, you're Half-Wolf hostess, and I have brought you all together to watch a **_Gravity Falls Marathon_**! Before we enter the theater room that we'll be in, I'll introduce you all to each other. First and of course, I'll start with the **_Gravity Falls_** cast!" All of the _**Gravity Falls**_ cast stepped forward. "Okay, the guy with the brown hair and big dipper birth mark is Dipper, the girl that looks like Dipper is Mable," Alex moved to the Stan twins, "The guy with the fez is Stanley, but call him Stan, and the guy in the red sweater is Stanford, but call him Ford. They're twins just like their great niece and nephew. The guy that looks like a hairless gopher is Soos," "Sup dawgs!" Soos said to everyone. "Anyway… The red haired girl that's a lumber jack tom-boy is Wendy, the old man that looks crazy is MuGucket, the guy that said he was in the middle of a "concert" is Robbie, the girl with the blond hair is Pacifica, the short guy with [possibly bleached] white hair is Gideon, the Asian girl with the glasses is Candy, the girl with a deep voice is Grenda," Alex pause for a moment to take a breath, "Finally, the pig is Waddles. He is Mable's pet pig."

Gideon walked up to Alex and said, "Well, aint you just a darlin? How about –" Alex saw what was coming and yelled, "Oh no, no, no, no, no! N-O! NO! This Half-Wolf will NOT be a tamed dog! END! OF! STORY!" Alex then growled at Gideon, who jumped away from the her, yelling, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Ya demon she-wolf!" Alex glared at Gideon for a moment, then went back to the introductions.

"From _**Star vs. The Forces of Evil**_ we have Marco Diaz, the guy with the dark brown hair in the red hoodie, and my internet pal, Star Butterfly, the girl with the blond hair and red horns headband!" Marco looked at everyone and said, "Hi… hehe…" "Finally, the _**Steven Universe**_ gang, the kid in the red shirt with a yellow star is Steven, the girl in the glasses is Connie, the tall woman with the square hair is Garnet, the woman in white is Pearl, and the purple woman is Amethyst."

Onyx stepped forward and asked, "What about me?" Alex walked over to Onyx and pulled her up to the counter, "Go ahead, introduce yourself." "Why can't you?!" Onyx whispered into Alex's ear. "out… of… breath…" Alex said softly. "Okay…" Onyx face the crowd and said, "Hi I'm Onyx." "Alright! Now everyone follow me to the theater room!" Alex said perfectly fine. As they were walking into theater room, Gideon walks up to Alex and asks, "May I sit next to you darlin?" Alex growls again and says to everyone, "Find the seat with the picture that most likely represents you!" In the first row had (from left to right) Connie (her sword), Steven(Rose's shield), Pearl (her gem), Garnet (her gems), and Amethyst (her gem). The second row had Robbie (heart with stitches), Gideon (star with an eye symbol), Soos (question mark), Pacifica (lama), Wendy (ice bag), and MuGucket (glasses). The third row had Candy (piece of candy), Grenda (ducktective logo), Mable and Waddles (shooting star), Alex (wolf), and Dipper (pine tree). The last row had Onyx (her gem), Marco (skull mask), Star (butterfly), Stan (his fez symbol), and Ford (six fingered hand print).

"Alright, everyone find there seat" Alex said as she sat next to Mable and Dipper. Everyone nodded, but then Pearl asked, "What's the point of all this?" "The point is, there is none. It's just for fun!" Alex replied with a smile. "Hey Alex, I noticed that you said earlier that Bill is annoying. Are you saying he's still alive?!" Dipper asked nervously. Alex gave him a note pad and pencil and whispered, "See how many secrets you can find in this Marathon!" Dipper looked at the note pad and pencil, then turned to Grunkle Ford (who was sitting behind him). "Go ahead Dipper. She's not evil, most Half-Wolves will do this kind of thing. If she knows Bill, then she knows his tricks and betrayals," Ford told Dipper. "Alright everyone! LET'S GET STARTED!" Alex yelled and some of the people joined in the cheer.


	2. NEED HELP!

Hey guys, Alex Half-Wolf here... I've got a major problem... Someone please explain to me why someone thinks that they can lay down the rule and force me to follow them and JUST me! Not that I would want anyone else to go through what I'm going through right now, but this guy called catspats31 is some rule enforcer guy that's part of something called the Eliminators. If you want this story to stay on track and all that... PM catspats31 and others like them about letting this one slide... if this story gets removed... I'm sure I'll figure something out... Please help me out if you want this story to continue!


End file.
